The Adventures of Neal and Mozzie
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary:  New adventures greet Neal with the arrival of an old friend along with the arrival of new classmates.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Neal and Mozzie

By Peppe1951

Summary: New adventures greet Neal with the arrival of an old friend along with the arrival of new classmates. Warning: The story contains punishing of children; if you don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

The third in the Burke Family AU series

**Chapter 1**

The weather was just starting to get cool when Mozzie appeared that Monday morning carrying his worldly possessions in a battered old valise and squinting at everything interesting. He had been travelling ever since he learned of Jake's arrest. It had taken him months of searching but he had finally found his friend Neal in this backward part of civilization, as he had named it and now was waiting for school to get out so he could surprise Neal.

When Neal had been adopted he hadn't minded much about his old home except for Mozzie. Mozzie had been his friend ever since his folks had died and he had to depend on others for his very survival. When he had been recruited into Jake's pickpockets Neal had been assured that they would return to New York after this last caper and he would be reunited with Mozzie. Jake hadn't liked Mozzie; he said that he was too smart for his own good and would get them arrested. But that hadn't been the case this time it was through Jake's greed that got them arrested and for the most part Neal had been happy at the end results although there had been times when he seemed to be always sporting a warm bottom.

Mozzie looked up as the school seemed to erupt as a mass of children came boiling out. "Ah, school must be out," he concluded as he peeked around the tree he was hiding behind to see a small boy he recognized immediately run towards the very pasture he was in and whistle loudly.

Mozzie watched with amazement as a spotted horse ran up and Neal tightened something on the saddle before pulling himself up. Neal was about to ride away when Mozzie came to his senses and stepped from behind the tree and call, "NEAL"

The reaction was instantaneous as Neal turned around and when he saw who it was hopped from the saddle and ran to Mozzie's side.

"Mozzie…where did you come from?" he asked excitedly as he looked his friend over. He was much thinner now and missing his glasses.

"What happened to your glasses?" he finally asked as he went to his saddlebags and pulled out an apple which he offered to his friend.

"They finally fell apart down the road…they were barely there anyhow," Mozzie replied as he took a big bite of apple. "Thanks!"

"Come with me and Mamma will give you something better to eat," babbled Neal as he watched his friend consume the apple quickly.

"Mamma?"

"Oh, yeah…I was adopted by Peter and Elizabeth Burke. They are nice Moz and they love me and I love them too."

"Did they give you him?" Mozzie asked as he pointed to the horse.

"Yeah, for my birthday…his name is Shiloh. I also have a dog and his name is Satchmo…Satch for short," explained Neal as he noted Mozzie's dejected look. "What's wrong Moz?"

"I was hoping that you would want to come back home with me?" Mozzie said sadly, "but after seeing you and all of your things I don't see that as a possibility."

"I can't leave Mozzie; I love the Burkes and my life here. Why don't you stay and we can be together again," pleaded Neal, "and until you decide you can come home with me," he invited and after a moment's thought Mozzie agreed.

Neal grabbed Mozzie's bag and tied it to his saddle and then instructed his friend to climb the pasture fence as he led Shiloh next the fence Mozzie was able to scramble aboard. It didn't take Neal long to climb up behind him or turn Shiloh towards home.

El looked at the clock and wondered what was keeping her son. School was out nearly fifteen minutes ago and he should have been here by now. "He must have stopped to talk," she thought when she heard the front door open and close and called out, "Is that you Neal?"

"Yes, ma'am and I brought home an old friend," he added as he dropped his books in a nearby chair and walked towards the kitchen with Mozzie close behind.

El came out to meet them and stopped as she took in the dusty appearance of Neal's friend but seeing the joyful look on Neal's face greeted the newcomer with a warm smile.

"I'm Elizabeth Burke and you are?"

"M-Mozzie…you c-can just call m-me Mozzie," stammered Mozzie shyly. He was overwhelmed with Elizabeth's beauty and smile.

"You look tired…have you been travelling far?" she asked as she motioned for him to come forward. Mozzie followed Neal into the kitchen and was rewarded with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk alongside of Neal who had already started.

"Mom, Mozzie is a friend from New York City," introduced Neal. "We are friends; he took care of me after my folks died and before Jake took me. He's been looking for me ever since…and he found me today. Can he stay?"

"Of course, he can; anyone who helped you survive will always be welcomed in this household. He can even sleep with you tonight but not in your present condition. After you finish your snack Neal will show you where you can bathe and Mozzie when I return you had better be squeaky clean," ordered El as she gave Mozzie the once over calculating his size and with that she grabbed up her handbag, fixed her hat upon her head and walked out calling,

"I'll be back soon, boys."

"Wow…Neal she is beautiful. You are so lucky to get a mother like her. What's your father like?" he asked curiously.

"He nice too…although you don't want to get on his bad side when you have done some sort of mischief," Neal explained as his hand absently rubbed his bottom.

As soon as they had finished eating Neal led Mozzie out to the shower and explaining what he was supposed to do left him there while he went in search of towels; there was always a bar of soap and a washcloth waiting to be used but noticed they didn't have any towels available. He also thought he had better find something clean for his friend his mom wouldn't be happy to find a clean body in dirty clothes. By the time he had returned Mozzie was still washing so he sat down to wait…he had grabbed one of his father's older shirts since all of his were too small for his friend.

El had made a hurried trip to the Mercantile and bought some underwear, shirts, socks, nightshirts and jeans for her newest guest and soon was on her way back home when she ran into her husband, Peter.

"Shopping this late in the day?" asked Peter curious on what his wife had to buy so late in the afternoon.

"We have a guest staying over and he had nothing clean to wear. He had just arrived after spending several days on the road," El explained and seeing her husband's puzzled expression added, "he's a friend of Neal's from NYC; and from what I can gather this boy acted as his protector after Neal folks died and they are as close as brothers…I couldn't tell him that he couldn't stay…it would have broken our son's heart."

Peter nodded sympathetically," what's the boy's name?"

"Mozzie."

"Mozzie what?"

"I'm sorry Peter that is the only name I was given. He looks to be about a year older than Neal and he has that street wise look. He's about an inch taller and a few pounds heavier. So I told Neal he could stay but he had to have a shower before he got in between the sheets of Neal's bed and left them to handle that while I hurried out to get him some clean clothes," El hasten to explain.

Peter nodded and after giving his wife a kiss on the cheek he watched her hurry away. "Why do I have this sinking feeling that my family is about to increase by one," he thought as he shrugged off the thought and returned to making his rounds.

By the time El returned she wasn't surprised to see the boys, both clean and Neal a pair of clean clothes and Mozzie in an old, way too big shirt of Peter's and playing with Satch. Neal was trying to teach his puppy new tricks and this time it was to shake hands. Satch had already mastered sit so Neal thought that teaching him to shake hands would be no trouble…but as she watched she easily saw that the puppy thought it was play time every time Neal lifted one of his front paws.

"Mozzie, I bought you some clothes…that shirt of Peter's is way too big for you…try one of these instead," she said as she showed him the shirts and jeans she had bought.

"If they aren't the right size, we can return them tomorrow and find some that are," she added as she saw Mozzie's face lit up as he saw the new clothing. He had always had nothing but hand me downs and now seeing brand new clothes was overwhelming as he only nodded as he made his selection and looked at El in awe.

"Thanks so very much Mrs. Burke; you didn't have to I would have waited until my old ones got washed," the boy said humbly.

"Nonsense, everyone deserves something new in their lives. Neal will show you to his room so you can change for dinner," El instructed the two and watched as Mozzie and Neal gathered the new clothing and made their way upstairs. El was already considering Mozzie as her boy as she watched the two together. She wouldn't separate them; they had been apart too long and after Mozzie had just found his friend El wouldn't be the one that told the boys they couldn't stay together now. All she would have to do is convince Peter. "Hmmm…a nice pot roast might just do the trick," she thought as she hurried to put one in for dinner.

After the boys were but to bed and El had Peter to herself she broached on the subject of Mozzie. "Dear, what are we going to do about Mozzie?"

Peter got that funny feeling again…the one where his household was going to increase. "What do you have in mind?"

"He needs a home."

"I agree, but where or who did you have in mind on taking him?"

"Well…if we couldn't find anyone that wanted him we could take him," she said timidly.

"El, we already have a son; let me look around town and see if anyone would want to take him in before we go and look into adopting him. I need to talk with him about his family…and a last name might be nice to know," replied Peter.

"But if you can't find someone; we can take him!"

"We'll see," replied Peter as he kissed his wife.

Tuesday morning found Neal arguing about going to school when Mozzie wasn't. "But Mozzie will get lonely if I'm not here," he had argued.

"Neal, you are going to school and that is that; Mozzie won't be lonely because he is coming to work with me. I have some questions I need answers to and I hope you can help me, young fellow," Peter had said firmly giving him that glare that promised a warm bottom if he didn't desist.

As soon as Neal left for school Mozzie accompanied Peter back to his office and

learned for the first time that his buddy's father was the Marshall of this town; on the whole he didn't care too much for the law but he would give this man a chance for his friend's sake.

"Have a seat, so we can talk," began Peter as Mozzie scooted to the nearest chair and sat waiting for Peter to begin.

"Let's begin with an easy question…what's your last name Mozzie?"

Mozzie stared at Peter suspiciously for a moment before replying, "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to check and see if you have any family willing to take you in for starters; or to see if anyone is searching for you to give them closure about where you are?" replied Peter honestly.

"Oh, where none of that is necessary…my folks are dead and Neal is all the family I have left…we bonded on the streets of New York City years ago," Mozzie replied.

"How old are you?" Peter asked deciding to chance tactics.

"Eleven…or I will be soon," replied Mozzie and at Peter's relentless stare reluctantly gave him the stare of his birth. "I was born on June 30, 1860."

"And your full name is Mozzie_?" Peter asked again.

"If you must know, it's Moz Dreiser," snapped Mozzie who earned him a frown from Peter.

"Why was it so important that you know?" asked the boy.

"Because starting tomorrow you will be joining Neal at school and they want a first and last name," replied Peter as he watched Mozzie's expression. It wasn't what he thought. The boy looked overjoyed at going to school. "You're happy about attending school?"

"Yes, there wasn't a choice in New York…for Neal or me. If we had stepped into a school the authorities would have been called and we would have ended up in an orphanage. Orphanages were not a good place to be," confided Mozzie with a whisper.

"You will stay with El, Neal and I until we can decide what to do about you and you will be govern by the same set of rules that Neal is; I'm sure that he will be more than happy to tell you about them…but here is the major one…no stealing or lying…no excuse will be recognized for you if you steal or lie and if you care to try me I will tan your hide like I have Neal's. Understand?"

Mozzie nodded his understanding and ran from the Marshall's Office as soon as Peter gave his approval. He ran to the schoolhouse to await Neal for recess and tell him his good news.

As soon as Mozzie left Peter fashioned a letter to New York City to inquire about a boy named Moz Dreiser and if he had any family left. He had told the boy that he would look into finding him a home but deep inside he knew exactly where the boy would be…with him, El and Neal as part of their family. He hadn't missed the way Neal had looked when his friend had arrived and he couldn't separate them so he was inquiring to rather he had any family left before he could continue with adoption procedures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When it became apparent that Mozzie was going to stay Peter decided that he had better set the boundaries for the two young boys living in his house. One was Neal his adoptive son and the other was his friend Mozzie who Peter suspected would soon be adding Burke to his name…especially if his wife had anything to say about it.

"Now boys, there are certain places here in town that are forbidden for you two to visit and one that you may visit only at certain times," began Peter only to stop when he saw confusion grace his son's face. "You have a question Neal?" he asked.

Neal nodded, "I'm confused Papa. Where is it we can only visit on certain times?"

"I was talking about the Marshall's office, son. You and Mozzie are more can welcomed to visit when you have a problem and need my help or just wanting to say "HI" but when we have prisoners I rather you not visit and so would your mother…understand?" Peter explained simply.

Neal and Mozzie nodded and waited to hear more and after clearing his throat Peter continued. "I've told you where you can visit except when we have prisoners but under no circumstances are you two to ever visit the saloon or Miss Callie's place. If I even hear that you two have disobeyed that order I know of two little boys who will be sitting on their pillows for the next few days…do I make myself clear?" he asked sternly.

Neal and Mozzie nodded as they, individually, began to plan a way to visit Miss Callie's without putting their bottoms in jeopardy.

"Boys!" Peter said sharply, he had seen the look that had passed between Neal and Mozzie and hadn't liked it. "Do I have to give you an example of what I will do if I find you have disobeyed me?" he asked threatening.

"No Papa….No Mr. Burke," Neal and Mozzie answered immediately. Miss Callie would have to wait.

Peter nodded, the last thing he needed now was to find his two scamps ogling the staff of Miss Callie's or try and explain any questions they might have. Miss Callie's was the town's brothel located at the end of the east end of town.

"Now that I have your attention, you are not to leave town unsupervised for any reason…and by supervision I mean myself or El or some other responsible adult. If you do then those pillows of yours will be in use once again for several meals…understand?"

Neal and Mozzie nodded glumly. Peter had just wrecked their plans of going riding Saturday to the mines that their classmates had been telling them about. They were rumored to have some interesting equipment abandoned there.

"Can't we go riding at all Papa?" asked Neal.

"Where did you plan on going Neal?"

"A few miles out of town towards the Preston Mines," Neal replied truthfully.

"So you can visit that old mine? The answer is no…that is place is dangerous…too dangerous to stay open for the miners much less for two small boys," Peter said sternly.

"But Mr. Burke, we don't plan on going in, just going to look around that all," pleaded Mozzie.

"The answer is still No, Mozzie. I don't want either one of you in that area. Look if you want to go riding, go a few miles behind our house…there is plenty of places to explore that won't get you warm bottoms," explained Peer firmly and as he was about to continue Jones arrived with a telegram and the discussion was cut short.

"Your papa has ruined our fun for Saturday afternoon. I was so wanting to show those guys at school that we weren't weaklings," groused Mozzie as they walked towards home.

Neal nodded; he understood what Mozzie was talking about…he had been there too many times. It wasn't fair even Johnny and Billy had been to the mine and had returned with something to prove that they had been there. "We've just got to check it out no matter what Papa says," he said slowly.

"Yeah, we can start off like we were going where he suggested and then cut back around be there and back before he even misses us," added Mozzie with a smile.

"Just as long as he doesn't see what we pick up he won't know," agreed Mozzie as the two started back planning their trip in more detail.

"So how did you little talk with the boys go?" El asked of her husband that night.

"Okay, only I have a funny feeling they are going to try and sneak in to Miss Callie's and see what it is all about," Peter admitted.

"Why do you say that?"

"A look they gave each other…but if they do they also realize that the consequences won't be pleasant…so maybe that will defer them for the time being…or until they are older. Do you know where they wanted to go…to the old Preston mine and look around?"

"Oh, Peter that is dangerous I hope you told our boys that under no circumstances were they even to go near that mine," cried a worried El.

"Oh, yeah…that I made quite clear…hopefully I put the fear of not sitting comfortable for weeks in their minds so they won't even consider it," Peter assured his wife.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Their two scamps wisely didn't bring up the mine or visiting it again although they couldn't keep from boasting at school of what how they were going to bring back positive proof that they had been there.

"Now you know you can't just bring back some rusty nail and say that it was picked up at the mine…we have to have some piece of mining equipment…a pickaxe or something like that would do," ordered Jack, who had started the whole thing.

"Don't worry, you will be shocked at what we bring…but if it is something big it's got to count for us both," Mozzie said firmly.

"Sure…just bring it Monday or we will all know you to be the weaklings that I know you to be," Jack said as they parted to go home.

"We'll show them," vowed Mozzie as Neal added with a,

"Yeah."

Saturday finally arrived with Neal and Mozzie ready for action. They had done everything to keep themselves out of trouble as not to alert their parents , Mozzie had even begun to consider them his as well, that they were up to anything. They were perfect angels which should have alerted El and peter that they were up to something although at the time being they were only happy that they were being good.

It was at the breakfast table that Neal approached the idea. "Papa, will it be okay if Mozzie and me got exploring after lunch?"

"It depends on where you are going," replied Peter as he took a sip of coffee.

"Well, you said there was plenty to explore behind the house and we could ride

Shiloh," Neal replied innocently.

Peter and El exchanged a glance before Peter gave him permission, "sure and if memory serves me there is a blueberry patch about a mile away. I bet if you pick enough your mom will make us some jam or a pie or something sweet," suggested Peter as he watched his scamps faces light up.

"What can we carry them in?" asked Mozzie.

"There are some canvas buckets in the barn…I get them for you after breakfast. Just hang them from Shiloh's saddle horn and everything should be fine," replied Peter as he finished his coffee and got up to leave ruffling the kids' hair before leaning over to kiss is wife goodbye.

After watching Peter leave Mozzie got up to help El with the dishes and to ask, "Mamma, could you pack us a snack to take along with us as we go exploring?"

El looked smiling into his smiling face and said with a grin, "but of course son…what would you and Neal like?"

"I don't know…surprise us," the boy said impulsively.

El smiled and nodded, "I'll even pack a snack for Satch and an apple for Shiloh," she promised as she returned to her dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as they had finished their lunch Neal and Mozzie headed out to the barn to saddle Shiloh. They were carrying the two canvas buckets to pick blueberries in; their mouths watering at the thought of blueberry pies. Neal was also carrying their snack and a filled canteen.

It wasn't long before the two industrious boys had Shiloh saddled and their stuff stored and was only waiting to climb on board to start their adventure.

"Now boys, when you see the sun starting to set I want you to be heading home," warned Peter before watching the two mount, nod and ride away.

It didn't take them long to find the berries or to pick two buckets full before heading to where they really wanted to go…the mines.

"What do you think we can find at the mines, Neal?" asked Mozzie as they rode along.

"Billy said that the place was littered with broken equipment and even bits of ore. He said we wouldn't have any trouble finding something that even Jack would be envious in owning," Neal replied before switching topics.

"I wonder why Papa doesn't want us to visit Miss Callie's."

"I don't know; when I asked Billy and Johnny about it they only said that they were forbidden to visit and not to even mention it within their mother's hearing or there would be hell to pay, whatever that meant," Mozzie replied puzzled.

"Then it's got to be the next place we visit; but let's wait until after Papa is out-of- town again before venturing in that direction," Neal said knowingly.

"Maybe we can get Billy and Johnny to join us in that adventure; surely between the two of us we can come up with a plan," suggested Mozzie.

Neal nodded as he pulled up and pointed, "That should be the place; if Billy's directions are right." Neal was pointing to an old broken down shack next to an opening in a rock face.

They quietly rode closer with Satch walking behind with his tongue hanging out panting. The first thing they saw was a rusted pick axe; or the head of one. The wooden handle was gone. "Hey this will do, won't it?" asked Neal excitedly as he handed it over to Mozzie who grunted at the weight before tying Shiloh's reins loosely around the saddle horn so he could graze while they hunted for stuff. He knew his horse wouldn't wander far.

"Sure…let's put it in the saddle bag for now and see what else we can find," replied Mozzie who did just that before joining his partner in crime to look for other loot.

They looked all over the ground between the shack and mine entrance finding bits and pieces which they carefully stored in the saddlebag. "I'm tired, let's have our snack and then we can head for home," suggested Neal after putting their last find in the saddlebag before grabbing the canteen and the bag that El filled for their snack. He pulled the apple out and held it out to Shiloh before retreating to the cool of the overhang of the shack's roof to enjoy their snacks.

The first thing that Neal did was to pour some water in a metal bowl that his mother had included for Satch to drink before handing him a bone with meat still left on it before diving back into the bag to see what she had packed for him and Mozzie.

He pulled out four individual wrapped packages and peaked inside. "We've got sandwiches and cake," shouted Neal excitedly as he passed two to Mozzie and keeping the other two for himself.

And being normal kids they ate the cake first before finishing off the sandwiches. Mozzie grabbed the canteen just as Neal swallowed his last bite passing it back to Neal when he had his fill. As soon as Neal had finished drinking they gathered their stuff and put it back in the bag the food came in and looked around for Satch. He was gone as was the bone.

"SATCH!" shouted Neal and Mozzie as they waited for the puppy to appear. "I bet he went to bury the bone," cried Neal as he continued to call. After a few more calls they heard faint barking coming from the mine and without even thinking they darted in after the dog.

"Satch…come here boy," called Neal as he ran further inside with Mozzie at this heels. Eventually they came upon the puppy that was barking excitedly at them and dropping to their knees Neal gathered his dog up into his arms.

"Don't ever do that Satch; you worried me," he scolded as he petted his pet. It was as they were turning to go that they brushed against one of the supports and

heard an eerie rumbling sound and ran for the entrance only to see it vanish before their eyes as the ceiling came down, supports, rocks and dirt covering them all.

"Cough…cough...what are we going to do now," coughed Neal as he scrambled from beneath it all.

"I don't know…no one knows where we are," he added as the realization of their actions caught up with him and he became to cry.

Mozzie looked through their dusty surroundings and saw a bit of light. "Look …there is some light," and crawled painfully forward hopeful that they could somehow get through only to see that the spaces were too small for them.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess, Neal," he apologized.

"That's okay; I didn't have to agree...we have got to get help."

El looked at the clock and then out the window…it was getting late and her two boys weren't home yet. She was getting worried. She knew there was nothing dangerous in the woods behind the house where they were supposed to be exploring so they should have been home by now. With a determined look on her face she grabbed her hat and handbag and left to find her husband.

"Hello Honey, how did our explorers enjoy their outing this afternoon?" greeted Peter before noticing the look on his wife's face. "What's wrong?"

"They aren't back yet…and I'm getting worried. Please go and bring my boys home," pleaded El.

Peter looked outside and saw that it was getting late indeed. "I told them that need to be home before it started to get dark. I estimate it will be dark within the next couple of hours. Don't worry Honey; they probably got so involved in their exploring that they lost the time of day. I'll probably meet hem on their way back," assured Peter as he walked out with her and mounted heading in the direction of the blueberry patch.

"Well, I see that they have been here," Peter said out loud as he viewed the berry patch and the tracks all about, "I'll just head back just in case I missed them." he added as eh turned around and headed back to the house where he meet with a worried Elizabeth who told him that the boys still hadn't arrived.

"Where could they be," wailed El as she looked ready to cry.

Peter looked at her as he tried to remember if they had said anything earlier that might lead them to their whereabouts when he remembered their earlier conversation. "I think I know where they might be and if I'm right their little bottoms are going to be too hot to sit on for days," he replied grimly.

"Where?"

"I think they went to the Preston Mines to explore. I've got to go Honey, before it gets too dark," Peter said abruptly before running out to his horse and riding away. He made one detour to the barn to grab and rope before galloping to the mine.

When he was a quarter of a mile away from the mine he saw Satch running and barking towards him and knew he was right about the boys' whereabouts and seeing the puppy alone caused him a moment of distress knowing that something was wrong for the puppy to be alone. He stopped and pulled the puppy up in the saddle with him before riding on.

"They got into some trouble and sent you for help," Peter said to the squirming dog, as he petted him in an effort to calm him down. Once they arrived he could hear voices calling for help from within the mine.

"HELP….HELP!"

"Neal! Mozzie! I'm here and I'll get you out," shouted Peter as he came to an

immediate halt. He dismounted and put Satch down on the ground before reaching for his rope. He tied one end to his saddle horn and carried the other end the entrance of the mine looking for the best place to tie the other end.

"Papa," screamed both boys crying as he neared.

"Neal, Mozzie…I want you two to move away from the entrance. I'm going to try and pull this support out…it should pull some of the stones free enough for you two to squeeze out," explained Peter before lopping his lasso on the beam sticking out and walking back to his horse. He pulled on the reins causing the horse to pull the beam out and with it some rocks did indeed move enough to form larger gaps in the mass blocking the entrance.

"Boys…careful now...come on through," called Peter after stopping his horse, and was rewarded as Neal and then Mozzie crawl through. He opened his arms and pulled the two dirty boys to him hugging them and comforting them as they fell crying into his arms.

"P-Papa, we were so s-scared," cried Neal as he held his papa close.

"Don't you two ever do that again…you two nearly took ten years off my life when I saw that cave in knowing that you were in there," Peter replied huskily as his tears fell to mingle with those of his sons.

After what seemed like hours but in reality were only a few minutes Pete pulled the boys away from him to look them over. "Are you hurt?"

Neal shook his head but Mozzie nodded as he pointed to his knee. "I scraped it when I fell," he said wincingly.

"Then you ride with me…Neal mount up; we need to get back to your mother before she calls out the troops to rescue us," Peter said with a smile. He waited for Neal to mount before passing Satch up to him. "Hold him until we get mounted and then pass him over to Mozzie to hold; we don't need to lose him in the dark."

After looking out of the window for the hundred time in the past hour El was rewarded when she heard hoof beats and rushed outside to see two horses walk up to the hitching post. "Neal…Mozzie!" she cried happily as she watched her two boys dismount and run to her…or at least Neal ran to her with Mozzie limping behind him. "What happened?" she asked Peter who arrived carrying Satch.

"I found them in the mine…they had a cave-in. They were trapped inside that is where Mozzie got hurt. Why don't you tend their needs while I put up the horses," replied Peter indicating they would discuss this later.

"Come on boys…I think you two are in need of a bath or a shower before I take care of Mozzie's hurts," El said as she escorted the two scamps to the shower in back.

"Strip and leave those dirty clothes out here…I'll tend to them tomorrow. I'll bring your nightshirts and then see to Mozzie's hurts," she promised as she left them to do as she said. They were still showering when she returned a few minutes later, so she sat to wait.

"Mamma, "cried Neal, blushing, as he walked out naked from his shower to find his mother waiting.

She only calmly held out a towel and then his nightshirt as he hurried to dry off before hastily pulling his nightshirt over his head. She gave him a kiss and a light swat to his bottom before telling him to go and find his father who had returned only moments earlier.

"Mozzie, here is your towel," she said as she held the towel out to the boy hiding in the shower. A wet hand grabbed it and soon he entered with the towel wrapped around his waist. "Come here and have a seat next to me, son," ordered El lightly as she gathered her salve and bandages to treat him. "Now where are you hurt, Mozzie?"

"I scrapped my knee, Mrs. Burke." replied Mozzie as he sat next to her.

"Mozzie you can either call me El or Mamma…you decide which one you want to use," El said with a smile as she gently began to smooth the salve on Mozzie's scrapped knee. "How does that feel, son?"

"It feels better…thanks Mamma," replied Mozzie shyly.

"Come on son, put your nightshirt on so we can join your brother and have supper," El said as she held out his nightshirt and waited for him to dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By the time El and Mozzie had returned they found Neal and Peter waiting in the front room. Neal was standing in the corner made Mozzie pause momentarily before allowing himself to be pushed forward by El.

"Mozzie, Neal stand before me," ordered Peter and watched as they quickly did as he ordered. "Do you want to know what I found in your saddle bag when I put up the horses?"

"No sir…we know what you found," replied Neal meekly.

"Where did you find those items?"

"Outside the mine; we only entered the mine when we heard Satch barking, Papa," replied Neal. Mozzie nodded his agreement.

"Well that saves you a severe spanking but it doesn't mean that you two won't be

getting one. Mozzie go stand in the corner and Neal come to me," ordered Peter as he waited to be obeyed.

Neal reluctantly came to his father, who pulled him up and over his knees making sure to pull Neal's nightshirt up exposing his bare bottom. "Neal why are you getting this spanking?" asked Peter.

"For disobeying you and going to the mine," replied Neal just before Peter smacked his bottom.

"Owww…owww…owwww…owwww…I'm s-sorry P-Papa," cried Neal as his bottom started to heat up as Peter rained smack after smack upon it. The smacks continued as Peter covered his son's bottom several times over before finally bringing it to an end as Neal sobbed.

Peter pulled Neal up into a hug and held him until he had his tears under control and said, "Neal what you and Mozzie did scared me…I was afraid that I had lost you when I saw Satch without you. If you ever do something like that again I won't stop until your bottom is smoking…do you understand, young man? I love you, Neal, "he said as he put Neal on his feet and saw him running off to El for more comfort rubbing his bottom as he went.

"Mozzie, it's your turn now," called Peter and waited for the boy to appear.

"You don't have to do this Mr. Burke; the experience of being in the cave-in was enough of a punishment," cried Mozzie as he tried to talk Peter out of it.

Peter chuckled as he pulled the boy over his knees and said, "Good try Mozzie but it won't work and as your father it is my responsibility to make sure you stay safe

and when you don't then it's my responsibility to make sure you learn from your mistakes."

"M-My father…you want me-e?" asked Mozzie clearly touched.

"Of course, I do. You and Neal go together and I wouldn't dream of separating you…now after this current matter are taken care of and we have supper then I will get the judge who allowed us to adopt Neal back so he can do the same with you," assured Peter as he brought his hand down on Mozzie's bare bottom. He soon had him crying and pleading as his bottom heated up like Neal's had earlier.

"Owww…owww…owwww…owwww….p-please s-stop…owwww," sobbed Mozzie as Peter peppered his bottom turning it as red as he had Neal's. All too soon he had Mozzie pulled up into a hug and held him until his tears came to an end.

"Mozzie, I love you son and if you ever pull just a bonehead stunt like that again sitting comfortable will be a dream wished for. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes P-Papa," replied Mozzie through his tears.

And with a final hug Peter put him on his feet and said, "Why don't you find your brother and tell him the good news about joining our family…I'm sure your mother already knows about it."

And with the hearing of "N-Neal…I'm going to be a Burke, too!" by his newest son Peter strolled slowly behind as he joined his wife in welcoming their newest addition.

It was a couple of weeks later that Elizabeth and Peter were able to make Mozzie's statement a fact when Judge Williams arrived to legalize the proceedings but in a matter of minutes Mozzie became Moz D. Burke the older son of Elizabeth and Peter Burke and the older brother to his best friend Neal.

They went out to celebrate their new addition at June's where the June herself served the Burkes' in royal style even bringing out a whole chocolate cake to be enjoyed for the event. El and Peter gave Mozzie books and a new pair of eyeglasses and the boys had a contest to see who could eat the most cake….El had to call it a tie for fear that they would make themselves sick although she did whisper to her husband, "We need to stop by the Mercantile on our way home."

"Why?"

"Castor oil," replied El, "I have a feeling that it may be needed after all those two just ate," she added with a smile.

The next day as Mozzie and Neal had just arrived for school Billy called,

"Neal!" and motioned for his friend to come over.

Neal and Mozzie had just ridden up and after turning Shiloh loose in the nearby fenced in pasture when he heard his name called and ran to Billy's side.

"What's up?"

"We have two new classmates," Billy informed Neal. "A girl and a boy; the girl looks to be our age but the boy is older."

"I wonder who they are," Neal asked Billy who only shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"I guess we will find out soon," Billy replied as he motioned to Mr. Thomas, their schoolmaster, came out to ring the bell announcing he start of school.

As the student body entered Neal noticed two children standing in front of Mr. Thomas' desk and soon as class was called to order Mr. Thomas spoke.

"Class, I want you to meet our two new students…Kate Moreau and Matthew Keller."

"Kate I see that you are in the fourth grade and Matthew you are in the sixth. Kate will be sharing a desk with Alex and Matthew you can share one with Jack," Mr. Thomas instructed as the Alex and Jack raised their hands as their names were called.

As soon as Neal saw Kate he was in love…she was so pretty…it was just something about her that had him hooked. He was reprimanded twice during the first half of the school day for not paying attention in class; warned if he had to correct him again it would mean a paddling…which caused Neal to blush as he nodded his understanding.

Neal didn't get a chance that day to meet Kate she had been surrounded by the girls the moment she stepped from the schoolhouse so Neal had walked off with his friends but it was also obvious that he was smitten as his concentration was off.

"Neal has a girlfriend," Billy chanted softly as he teased his friend and he was joined by Johnny and Mozzie a moment later.

"No, I don't…she doesn't even know that I exist," Neal said sadly.

"You need to do something to get her to notice you," suggested Mozzie. "I bet Alex would help…they do share a desk. Give her a day to get to know Kate and then maybe she can put a word in for you," he added.

Neal nodded that sounded like an excellent idea. "Okay I can talk to Alex tomorrow and find out what Kate likes and then go from there," he said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was two days later and Alex had agreed to talk to Kate for Neal…to act like a mediator between the two. Alex would introduce them during recess.

With Billy sitting beside him and Mozzie behind Neal managed to keep his mind from wandering until recess finally came. As he hurried from the school he immediately went to where Alex and Kate were waiting.

As soon as he got close enough Alex said, "Neal, I want you to meet Kate; Kate this is my friend Neal," and with that she stood back to let Neal and Kate talk. Neal was a bit shy at first but as soon as Kate initiated the conversation Neal warmed up right away.

"Alex says that you lived on the streets of New York City before coming here."

Neal nodded and said, "Yeah, after my parents died it was either the streets or an orphanage…and the orphanages were terrible…not enough food, always being picked on, no one that cares, beatings…the streets were much better especially after I found Mozzie…we kind of looked out for each other…that is until I was recruited by Jake who taught me how to pick pockets and steal," replied Neal.

"That's terrible," remarked Kate who took Neal by the hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Can you show me how you would pick some one's pocket?" she asked shyly.

Neal nodded and said "I can pick yours…do you have anything I can take…I'll return it…I promise," he added when he saw hesitation in her eyes.

"My broach…my mother gave it to me but the clasp broke and I put it in my pocket until I return home," replied Kate.

"That will do nicely. Now I'm going to walk by and take it and you won't even feel it happening," boasted the boy.

And with that Neal got up and walked around the tree they were under bumping into Kate as if by accident and taking the broach a second later…the kept on moving until he had circle the tree holding the broach in his hand as he reappeared. "Here you are," he cried as he handed the piece of jewelry back to the owner.

As the day progressed more and more students came to watch Neal's sleight of hand abilities during lunch and final recess; they were amazed at how quickly he took the items before giving them back so when personal items of the students started to disappear they just thought it was Neal showing off again. They fully expected that their items would be given back soon and they could laugh over the incident. But as the days went by and their items weren't returned they grew anxious and reported them missing.

At the end of the week and after several more items were reported missing even some of Mr. Thomas' he announced at the ending of the day,

"Students, we seem to have a thief in our school."

Neal started to grow uneasy as has a whole the students, with the exceptions of Billy and Mozzie turned in their seats to stare at him.

This didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Thomas who started to grill Neal.

"Neal, do you have anything you wish to tell me?"

"No sir," replied Neal firmly as he shook his head.

"Liar!" was shouted from the back of the school and causing Mr. Thomas to look up sharply and call the room to order.

"Do you have anything missing?" Mr. Thomas asked of Neal next.

"No, sir," responded Neal.

"Do you have any of the items that have been reported missing?"

"No, sir…I'm no thief," Neal nearly shouted.

"Then I must do a classroom search. I want you all to leave the schoolroom but not the schoolyard while I search. If I find the culprit I will give him a severe thrashing but if he wants to confess now and return the items he will only get six licks for stealing," pronounced Mr. Thomas as he looked over his students. No one confessed and so he dismissed them for the time being.

"You shouldn't have stolen our stuff Neal," shouted some of the boys as Neal left the school house.

Neal turned to shout his innocence when Jack and Matthew walked up. "When Mr. Thomas gets through with you riding home wont; be an option for some time," jeered Jack.

Neal was about to reply when a hush spread throughout the school yard. Mr. Thomas had come to the entrance and roared,

"NEAL BURKE…COME HERE AT ONCE!"

Jack gave Neal a shove and said, "You're going to get it now!" as Mr. Thomas, tired of waiting stalked over to Neal and grab him by the ear and grabbed him back before dragging him inside and up to his desk.

"What do you have to say about this, boy?"

Neal looked with shock as the open desktop showed a multitude of items that weren't his…all of them had to be the stolen items his classmates were missing. "I don't know how they got there…but I didn't take them!" he declared hotly.

"Neal it has been reported to me that for the last week you have been demonstrating your skill at picking pockets…is this true?"

Neal nodded as he teacher continued, "Are some of these items some of what you practiced with?"

Neal nodded again. "So in essence you have already stolen these items once," grilled Thomas.

Neal nodded but added, "But I gave them back and I didn't steal them again!"

"I'm sorry but the evidence I see in front of me and by your own accord says differently…I have no other choice but to thrash you soundly for this offense and talk to your father…now bend over the table," Thomas ordered as he picked up his sturdy ruler and with one hand holding Neal down began to strike Neal's backside swiftly with strong and even licks.

He soon had Neal yelping and crying with each lick he was given and didn't stop until the boy was openly sobbing with his backside blazing. After receiving a total of twelve strong licks Mr. Thomas stood back allowing Neal to straighten up as he continued to cry.

"You can go home now. I will be talking to your father about this as soon as school is over. Your slate is clean but if I have to punish you gain for stealing I won't be so lenient," Mr. Thomas said as he waited for Neal to gather his tuff and leave by the back door before calling the rest of the student body back in to claim their missing items. He knew the boy would be merciless teased upon leaving and had shown him a kindness by leaving before them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Mozzie was the first one in the door looking for his friend. He knew he had been punished for stealing; the whole school had not only heard the paddling but Neal's yelps and cries and he wanted to be there to try and protect him from their jeers….but when he arrived Neal wasn't there.

"Mr. Thomas, where is Neal?"

"I sent him home before so he wouldn't be teased so brutally by some of his classmates. If you hurry you can catch him," the teacher had replied kindly.

Mozzie nodded and hurriedly gathered his stuff ran out to catch is friend. He had gotten only as far as the pasture and was crying next to Shiloh.

"Neal?"

"I didn't take those things, Moz!" cried Neal as he started to wipe his face.

"I know that…but who could have set you up like that?"

"I don't know…with the exception of Jack I'm pretty much liked," replied Neal as he gathered the reins and began to walk home. His butt hurt too much to ride. They would have to figure out what happened if he was to be believed.

The walk home was painful for Neal for a number of reasons…but being punished for something he didn't do was the major hurt he was feeling and the paddling he had received from Mr. Thomas had only added to the pain. He whimpered with each step he and Mozzie took as they walked home. His backside was too sore to ride home so Shiloh only followed behind as Neal held the reins loosely.

Mozzie seeing in what sort of state his friend was in and helped him unsaddle and turn the horse into the corral as Neal ran off to be by himself. Mozzie watched him go before coming to the conclusion that he needed his mother and went off in search of El.

As soon as the door closed El called out, "Well, I was wondering when you two would come home," but when she didn't receive an reply came out wiping her hands on her apron and after taking one look at Mozzie's sad face asked with a bit more urgency,

"Mozzie where is Neal?"

Mozzie jerked his thumb behind him before replying, "He's out behind the barn…Mamma, he's crying. He got paddled at school today."

"Why Mozzie?" asked El.

"For stealing…but he didn't do it…he was framed!" cried Mozzie strongly. "And the teacher is going to take a note to Peter informing him of it…Neal's scared that he's going to get another spanking," he added.

El nodded; she remember what her husband had told Neal about getting into trouble at school would only land him in more once he got home and sighed. "Mozzie, why don't you have your snack; I'm going to talk to Neal," she said before walking out the back door in search of her son.

"Neal," she called out softly as she found him already being comforted by his pup Satch.

As soon as he heard his name Neal looked up into the loving and concerned eyes of his mother and threw himself into her arms sobbing, "I didn't do it Mamma. I didn't steal those things," over and over again.

"Hush now; it will be okay," she said comforting as she continued to rub his back until he cried himself out, but papa is going to spank me for doing it anyhow; he's bound to believe Mr. Thomas over me," he insisted dejectedly.

"Your papa is going do nothing of the sort," declared El hotly, "I won't let him. He's going to come to the same conclusion that I have and that is that you were used as a scapegoat for someone else's amusement. We will discover who did this to you and why. Now come on, wash your face or Mozzie is going to eat all of the cookies I just made for my three men," she added with a smile as she hugged Neal before letting him go.

Neal brightened up a bit at the mentioned of freshly baked cookies and hurried into the house with Satch at his heels and by the time El arrived she found him happily eating alongside of Mozzie. He however was standing instead of sitting while he had his after school snack.

Peter arrived a few minutes later after his conversation with Mr. Thomas. El saw him first and grabbed him before he could approach Neal. "Honey, I need to talk to you," began El only to be interrupted by her husband,

"Not now Honey. Neal and I have a date in the woodshed for his behavior at school this week…he's been picking pockets and keeping the stuff."

"He didn't do it!" cried El at the same time…"wait did you say picking pockets?"

"He didn't tell you that part, did he hon," added Peter at his wife's stunned expression.

"He told me that he didn't steal the items," replied El, "there must be more to this story than what he said earlier," before turning around and marching back to the kitchen.

"Neal, your father and I would like to hear the whole story…not just the part where you said you didn't steal your classmates belongings," began El sternly.

"Were you picking pockets this week?" asked Peter, "and remember what happens if we catch you in a lie?"

Neal exchanged a glance with Mozzie before he replied, "No," but before he could continue he suddenly found himself upended over his father's knees with his pants at his ankles getting his butt smacked.

"What did I just say about lying….Smack…Smack…Smack," lectured Peter as he continued to spank his son for the apparent lie and later for his picking pockets.

Neal sobbed and struggled to get away as he was barely aware of Mozzie trying to come to his rescue only to be held back by El when he was released and set back on his feet. The moment his feet touched the floor Neal grabbed his pants and fled to his room to fling himself on the bed and cry his heart out at the injustice of it all. He was still sobbing when his mother found him a few minutes later and set on the edge of the bed to gather him to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Neal, you should have known that it was foolish to lie to your father like that when Mr. Thomas had just told him everything that happened that led to his punishing you," she scolded gently as he continued to cry.

"H-He did't l-let me f-finish-ed," sobbed Neal as he struggled to explain.

"I-I meant no, as in p-picking pockets to s-steal; I only d-doing it to s-show K-Kate

h-hoow it w-was d-done," he added.

"And what did your father tell you about picking pockets He said under no circumstances were you to pick pockets…in fact I think you and he had a very thorough conversation about that when you first came to live with us. Neal he didn't want something like this to happen and if you had obeyed him this wouldn't be happening to you now," she explained as Neal's tears began to stop.

El had Neal's full attention now. "So he doesn't believe that I stole those things?"

"Of course not, son; but he also thinks that if you hadn't been showing off your skill with your classmates' one of them wouldn't have thought what a great way of getting you into trouble. Once you made it clear on how talented you were and their personal items began to disappear, of course you were the one your classmates decided was guilty. Hadn't they just witnessed your ability all week," El explained.

"T-then papa didn't s-spank me for the theft," Neal reasoned as Peter finished the statement for him.

"I punished you for the lie and the pick pocketing, son," Peter said as he entered the room. "I warned you before what I would do if I ever heard of you picking pockets again and now you know that I wasn't kidding," he added as he sat on the other side of the bed.

Neal nodded trying to grin but the heat in his bottom was making it so difficult.

"I didn't remember that at the time; when Kate asked me about my life before I came here I just showed her out of habit," he confessed.

"Who is Kate?" asked El interestingly.

"She's a new student who joined our class this week. She and a Matthew Keller both joined," replied Neal.

Peter and El exchanged a glance that Neal missed. El was going to check into this Kate that Neal was showing off for while Peter would ask around about the Keller boy.

"What's Kate's last name, sweetie," she asked Neal.

"Moreau…Kate Moreau," replied Neal, "she has the prettiest eyes," he added as a goofy smile came over his face. He was smitten, something else that El and Peter noticed at once. An idea was forming in the minds of El and Peter that this would be where they would begin their investigation on who framed their son.

Saturday morning when El called her boys down to breakfast she had to hold back her laughter as her two curly haired tykes still sleepy and in their nightshirts came bounding in. Mozzie was first as he headed for his place and the stack of pancakes at it with Neal bringing up the rear dragging his pillow behind. She watched with amusement as he placed his pillow in his chair before carefully sitting down. He winced since his bottom was still a bit tender from the paddling and spanking he had received the day before but soon he was reaching for the syrup as it became a race to see who would finish first.

It was a close race but because Mozzie started first he finished first too. "Boys, I would very much love to have you two accompany me to Dirk's Mercantile for supplies.

Two syrup covered faces peered at her as they digested her request. "I might be tempted to buy you each a penny's worth of candy if you will accompany me and help carry my purchases home," she added with a smile.

A chorus of "yes, ma'am" was heard from the two immediately.

"Well, then go and wash your faces and hands and get dressed. I'll be waiting here for your return," El ordered as she took their empty plates into the kitchen to wash while she waited for their return. As she waited she pondered over the paper Peter had brought home last night. Their query into Mozzie's parentage had come back marked that there were no record of them ever living in New York City or anywhere nearby. Mozzie had told them that they were dead and he had been living on the streets since he was six. He had come upon Neal a few years later and they had hit it off and acted like siblings and that was how they considered themselves to be.

The main reason for going to Dirk's today was so El could buy some more clothing for Mozzie. Now that he was hers he was going to be outfitted in the same manner as Neal.

"Mamma, we are ready to go," cried Neal as they stood in front of her.

"Well, let's go," cried El as she got up to go.

"It sure is busy here today," murmured El as they entered the store. "Boys, why don't you pick out what you want while I do some shopping," suggested El as she wandered over to the clothing section to pick out some clothes for the boys. It was while she was there that she ran into Dirk, the owner of the Mercantile.

"Elizabeth, you are looking beautiful today," greeted Dirk charmingly.

El smiled at him and replied, "You aren't looking so bad yourself."

"What can I help you with today?" he asked.

"I need some clothes for Mozzie and Neal but I'm going to have to ask you for your opinion for size for Mozzie," she replied as they both turned to observe her boys glazing longingly at the candy display. "Oh, and before I forget it, please give then a penny worth's each of their favorites.'

"Will do; I would think that Mozzie will take a husky in the same size that Neal wears…let's see what I have in stock shall we," Dirk said as he and El went to check the sizes out.

"El, what's this I hear about Neal getting a paddling in school yesterday for picking pockets? I thought Peter explained most forcefully not to ever to do that again?" asked Dirk in a near whisper.

"He was showing off for a new girl in class but it has led him into getting a paddling for missing items found in his desk…and no we don't think he stole them. We think that someone noticed him showing his skill at pick pocketing and decided to set him up for a fall. How did you hear about it?" El asked curiously.

"I overheard Jack and his cousin, Kate talking and laughing about it," replied Dirk as he pointed Kate out to El.

"She's Jack's cousin?" El exclaimed as Dirk nodded. "She's the one who asked Neal to show her how he picked pockets…it was her he was showing out for," El replied angrily.

"I think you have just found the one responsible for Neal's warm bottom," remarked Dirk thoughtfully.

"Why do you say that?" asked El.

"Jack is her adored older cousin…she would do anything to please him and you know how Neal toppled him from his perch as king of the school yard earlier and ultimately caused his bullying ways to cease…I bet either she or he thought of this to get him in trouble out of revenge," explained Dirk.

"But who did the stealing…surely not either one; Jack wouldn't for fear that his father would carry out his threat of sending him to military school…and I just can't see her doing it…they must have a partner…maybe Peter knows something. We will be sharing information tonight and I'll find out," El replied.

While Dirk and El were talking and Neal and Mozzie's focus was on the candy case

neither heard nor saw Jack sneak up on the boys until Neal let out a scream of anguish when Jack grabbed a handful of Neal's backside in both hands and gave it a vicious twist and held on continuing twisting as Neal sobbed and struggled to free himself.

Dirk and El turned as one to see what was happening and rushed forward only Mozzie reacted quicker and kicked Jack in the groin dropping him like a stone and causing Jack to release Neal and grabbed for his lower regions and sob.

As soon as he was released Neal turned and fled the store horrified that he had been seen sobbing in public. He was gone before his mother could reach or comfort him and could only watch sadly as her son ran away.

"Mozzie, quickly now go to Peter and tell him what happened? Ask him for me to go and check on Neal," she requested of the boy as she looked down with disgust at the groining and sobbing boy on the floor at her feet clutching his lower regions considering whether or not to inform his father of his continued abuse of her son.

"Elizabeth, if you are considering telling Jack's father about this; I wouldn't. Mozzie has put a bigger hurt on him than he did to Neal. Neal's bottom will be bruised and he's suffering from embarrassment but he will get over it…Jack on the other hand, has been put out of commission for several days and he's going to have to come up with an excuse his father is going to believe or he will be sent to a military school as his father has threatened. I assure you Jack will be hurting for days after this…he has been punished. However you can discuss it with Peter before deciding," advised Dirk as he motioned for one of his clerks who he sent off to get the doctor for Jack.

By the time El and Mozzie returned home Peter was leaving and El took the moment to send Mozzie away. "Mozzie why don't you take Neal his candy but tell him he can only have one piece for the time being…and Mozzie the same goes for you," she added with a smile.

Mozzie nodded and ran off with Neal's bag of candy clutched his hand. As soon as he was out of ear sight El turned to Peter and asked, "How is he?"

"He's embarrassed that he showed so much emotion by sobbing in public and his butt is sore. What happened? Neal wouldn't say," replied Peter.

"Jack sneaked up on him and pinched him viciously on his sore bottom. He must have caused him some intense pain for Neal to scream so loudly and to sob in public," El explained quickly.

"It's a good thing that you were there to stop him," began Peter only to be interrupted by El with a smile,

"It wasn't me that stopped Jack's assault on Neal…it was Mozzie."

"What did he do?" asked Peter interestedly since Jack towered over both boys.

"He kicked Jack someplace that dropped him like a stone," replied El as she tried delicately to tell her husband where Jack was kicked. But when Peter looked at her blankly she was forced to use a more descriptive explanation,

"He kicked him in the groin!"

"He what! Remind me to thank that boy for his quick thinking when we have more time," replied Peter delighted that the bully got a taste of what he usually gives out.

"Honey, I have to get back to work," Peter said before giving her a peck on the cheek and walking away smiling that one of his boys got the best of the bully.

El looked up towards Neal's room hoping that Mozzie was helping Neal cope with what happened to him before hurrying to the kitchen to put her groceries up. She would be up soon to check on her wounded soldier when she brought up their new clothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Oh man, you should have seen him; he dropped like he had been shot and then he was screaming even louder than you and sobbing as he clutched his manhood. I think I heard something crunched when my foot made contact and I bet he's going to be crying every time he pisses until he heals," Mozzie said happily.

"Thanks Mozzie for saving me," Neal said as he cautiously sat up. He winced but it was becoming more bearable to sit now like his papa had told him. "I so glad that you are my brother now."

"Well, as you know we decided almost as soon as we met Mozzie that you needed a brother," announced El as she entered their room.

"How are you feeling Neal?" she asked as she looked him over.

"I'm fine now mamma but until Mozzie rescued me it hurt so badly. Why would he do that to me…Mozzie and I weren't doing anything to him?" he asked.

"I don't know son, maybe he was edged on by someone who wanted to cause you pain. Your father and I think that he might have had reason to get you in trouble in school; to cause you to get that paddling. He's looking into it and when he gets his evidence he's going to have a long discussion with Mr. Thomas and you will be apologized to for the paddling and the humiliation you suffered," she explained as best that she could. She just knew that Kate had something to do with it but she just couldn't break her little boy's heart by telling him that until she knew for sure.

"Well Mozzie as the newest member of our household what do you want for supper?" asked El of her new son.

That afternoon about three Peter open the front door and called out, "El?"

"Honey? What are you doing home so early," replied El as she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. She was in the process of making the chocolate cake Mozzie had requested for dinner that night.

Peter answered her question with one of his own, "where are the boys?"

"Out back…they have been trying to teach Satch how to fetch all afternoon. Satch doesn't mind running after the ball but he's not good at returning it," El replied with a laugh. "What's up?"

Peter held up a telegram, "I've got a reply from Charlie on my inquiry of the Kellers," replied Peter excitedly. "You remember Charlie?"

"Do I remember your best friend…really Peter my memory is much better than that," replied El as she swatted her husband's arm playfully.

"What does Charlie have to say?" Peter had told her that he had written Charlie, who was a police detective in Chicago where the Kellers were from, about Matthew Keller after Neal had been paddled Friday. The Kellers had moved to Brookville saying that they hoped to find better employment implying that they were just making ends meet but Charlie says that they were very well off financially and the real reason for their leaving was due to their son's after school activities," explained Peter s she looked up from the telegram.

"What did he do after school?" asked El interestingly.

"Picked pockets and stole from homes and museums," Peter said triumphantly.

"Charlie said that the Kellers were given an ultimatum…either stay and have their son prosecuted for theft and strong arm practices the next time he is arrested or leave…I see that they decided to leave…and young Matthew has used his skill to set up our son."

"But why pick on Neal…he didn't do anything to him?" El asked.

"I think he was paid to set him up," replied Peter, "I think that Jack might be behind all of this."

"Why?"

"Mainly because of Neal's interference he's been knocked off his pedestal as king of the schoolyard and he ultimately was the cause of his father finding out about his son's bullying ways which he was severely punished for."

El looked thoughtfully for a few minutes before replying, "I don't think it was Jack that initiated this attack on Neal…I think it was Kate."

"Why would you say that, Hon?" asked Peter, "Does she even know Jack?"

"She's his cousin and according to Dirk she adores Jack and would do anything…even resort to setting Neal up to make up for the thrashing Jack received at his father's hand. Dirk also told me that he overheard them laughing about Neal being paddled; that doesn't sound like a very good friend."

Peter nodded before turning to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" called El to her husband's back.

"To talk to Mr. Thomas about setting a trap for Keller," and with that he was gone.

Monday morning when Neal and Mozzie arrived they found the school yard buzzing. News of how Mozzie took Jack down was all that the kids were talking about. Billy was one of the first to approach Mozzie about it.

"Mozzie, we've just heard what actually happened to Jack. How were you able to do with one kick what we all would have loved to do know how to do to take that bully down once and for all?"

"It was nothing; you had to learn how to take care of yourselves in New York or you would have starved when your takings were stolen by every tough guy in the city," replied Mozzie casually. "So I watched whenever there was a fight and noticed where the most vulnerable areas to attack were. Once I had that knowledge I practiced on hitting it every time it didn't take long to master," he bragged rather loudly. He especially made sure that the Keller kid and Kate were within ear sight.

He was so thrilled to be included in this little venture that Peter and Henry Thomas had thought of. He understood that he was to brag about taking Jack down to such an extent that Peter hoped that Mozzie would be targeted the next time and they could catch their thief in red-handedly.

So for the rest of the day Mozzie played his part of "bully killer" to the hilt retelling and showing how he knocked Jack to his knees and how he sobbed and how he was most likely still sobbing whenever he had to urinate. "I bet he rides sidesaddle from now on," Mozzie remarked with a jeered as he goaded Kate and Keller all day long. The trap had been set and now all Mr. Thomas and Peter had to do wait and see it the Keller kid took the bait and set Mozzie up.

It was no surprise Tuesday morning when the first personal item was reported missing…a bag of marbles that Billy had been playing with earlier. "I didn't take them," Neal said quickly as Mr. Thomas looked in his direction.

"Hush, Neal…no one is accusing you. Billy has only reported them missing; maybe they just got left on the school yard," Mr. Thomas said.

But for the rest of the day whenever another item was reported missing the class started staring once again in Neal's direction and the boy was starting to feel trapped again. He didn't want to be accused and punished for something he didn't do and kept checking his desk to be sure that someone didn't plant the items in it again; he was a nervous wreck by the afternoon recess.

"It's okay, Neal," whispered Mozzie as he tried to calm his friend down.

"You're not going to get in trouble this time," he said, "I promise."

"Yeah and what are you going to do when Mr., Thomas uses that ruler on me again," retorted Neal nervously.

"I'll lie and tell them that I did it and put the items in your desk," Mozzie replied solemnly.

"You would take a thrashing for me?" Neal asked in awe.

"Sure that's what brothers and best friends do," replied the small boy.

While the boys were talking they didn't notice Matthew sneak off and return to the schoolroom, but Mr. Thomas and Sheriff Peter Burke did and they watched as the boy put all of his stolen loot in Mozzie's desk.

It was then that Mr. Thomas entered from the back entrance and Peter from the front and caught him. "Ahem," Peter cleared his throat alerting Keller that he wasn't alone and he turned to see both men eyeing him sternly.

There was nothing he could say in defense; he was holding the stuff he had stolen and was in the process of planting it another's desk…Mozzie's to be precise.

"I think we have just caught our thief for this crime as well as the one I punished Neal for," replied Thomas as he grabbed Matthew by the arm and pulled him to the front of the classroom.

"I want to know why you targeted both boys," ordered Peter.

"Why not…Neal was out there bragging that he could pick pockets; well so can I and I am so much better at it than him as I showed them all too," bragged the Keller boy.

"And why target Mozzie?"

"He took Jack down; Jack is my friend and I'm not about to stand by and have my friend badmouthed by that runt…he would have gotten a paddling just like Neal and that would have showed him that he can't get away with treating Jack like dirt," replied Matthew angrily.

"Even though that is exactly how Jack had been treating the other children for the last few years," Peter replied sternly.

"They deserved it…Jack is strong and the others weak and only the strong survive."

"Well, not his time…this time the weak as you call them struck a blow against bullying and it was the bully who went down. Now who put you up to this; it couldn't have been only your plan?" asked Mr. Thomas.

Matthew closed his mouth and shook his head. He wasn't talking; he would take the rap alone.

Mr. Thomas nodded and said, "Then you will find out just why you should steal in my school again…bend over," waiting as he was obeyed.

Matthew stared dry mouthed at him momentarily before swaggering to the table and bending over. He was tough; he could take whatever the teacher handed out and that featured came out strongly as he smirked at the teacher before Mr. Thomas passed his sentence,

"I gave Neal twelve licks for stealing and he was innocent so I figure that a tough guy like you can handle three times as many licks. You are older and the mastermind behind it all and I think that you deserve a more severe paddling…thirty six licks sound just about right," decided Mr. Thomas as he raised his ruler and brought it down hard.

The first notice that something was going on in the schoolhouse came when the children playing the closest heard the first stroke and cry from within and a hush went over the school yard as the thrashing was heard by all.

"Someone's being paddled," cried Johnny from his perch at the top of the stairs. "I bet Mr. Thomas caught the thief; Neal won't be sitting…" he paused as he noticed for the first time that Neal wasn't the one being punished.

"Who is it?" the children wanted to know.

Johnny took it upon himself to peek in. "It's Matthew Keller; and Mr. Thomas is lightening a fire in his backside."

After that the schoolyard was quiet as they heard and counted each lick given and the cries that turned into sobs long before the licks were finished. "He got 36 licks," announced Alex as she looked with satisfaction at the results. "I bet he's the one that stole that other stuff that Neal got paddled for, too. I hope he won't be sitting comfortable for a long, long time."

It was a still sobbing Matthew Keller who Peter escorted from the school house a few minutes later. "You can wait for your father at the office but I'm telling you now if any other stuff goes missing you will be the first one I come looking for."

Chapter 9

"MAMMA!" screamed Neal as he entered the house bringing El running to his side at once.

"What's wrong Neal?" she asked frantically as she began to check him over to see if he had been injured.

"I'm okay; I just wanted to tell you that Papa and Mr. Thomas caught the real thief today…it was Matthew Keller who stole all of that stuff treat I was accused and punished for," he boy said beaming.

"Where is Mozzie by the way?" she asked as she just noticed that Neal was alone.

"He stayed at school to give lessons on how to take down a bully," Neal mumbled as he headed for the kitchen and the cookies and milk he knew were waiting for him.

"Mamma?" Neal asked as his mother walked into the kitchen to find him waiting with a coolie in each hand.

El smiled as she took in the sight of her son with his ruffled hair, large grin and cookies in hand. "What is it son?"

"Mr. Thomas gave Matthew thirty-six licks with his ruler for stealing and setting me up and Mr. Thomas apologized to me in front of the whole class for doubting me and punishing me," Neal said proudly. "I told him that I shouldn't have given him reason to suspect me in the first place and that my Papa made it quite clear to me not to do it again."

"So you don't hold a grudge against Mr. Thomas?"

"No ma'am…if I hadn't been showing Kate how I survived then maybe Matthew wouldn't have picked me for the fall guy," Neal said thoughtfully. "Mr. Thomas is a good teacher; he makes learning fun," he added as he grabbed two more cookies.

"Now don't be greedy, Mozzie is going to be coming in here soon…and he's going to be very sad to learn that you ate all of the cookies," El scolded lightly.

"Mozzie is here…where are my cookies….NEAL! Drop them they are mine," Mozzie cried as he rushed the table and tried to wrestle the cookies from Neal's grasp.

"Boys…boys…I made extras…I was hoping to save some for later," El said as she brought out another plate of cookies and set them with a glass of milk in front of Mozzie.

It was later in the evening that Peter got a chance to tell El everything that had happened that day. It was after they had put they had tucked their sons in and wished them and kissed them goodnight before Peter told what all had happened.

They were downstairs enjoying some alone time when El asked, "Neal and Mozzie told me what happened in school today…how Matthew had been caught and punished by Mr. Thomas and that you had then taken him back to the Sheriff's office for his father to pick up."

"Yes and while we waited I learned some interesting facts about the Kellers and the real reason behind Matthew's crime spree. It seems that he was trying to get his father's attention by any means he could. Mr. Keller has always put business ahead of family and after a while Matthew got tired of no interaction with his father and latched upon this scheme only it didn't play out like he had envisioned."

"In what way?"

"He figured that if he was bad enough he could force his father in taking notice of him; he figured that he would open his father's eyes that he needed his attention even if it meant a spanking the first time only…"

"Only Mr. Keller didn't react in the way Matthew wanted?"

"No, his father began to pay off judges so his son wouldn't be prosecuted. In his own way he was trying to keep his son from being hurt but he wasn't allowing for him to learn that there are consequences to his actions and learning from them. The paddling Mr. Thomas gave him today was his first ever in his life. Just imagine fourteen years of doing like you wish with no consequences to your actions…no wonder he turned out the way he has," concluded Peter.

"So what happens next?"

"Well, when Mr. Keller came over I told him all that his son had said and what I recommend and his eyes indeed were opened. Mr. Keller dearly loves his son that is why he sought to save him with payoffs not realizing how much he was harming his son. He understands now and assures me that from now on he will take an active interest in explaining consequences to his son…I suggested that he could purchase a strong strap at Dirk's and fathers have always used the woodshed as a place of punishment and watched them leave. Mr. Keller had a very determined look on his face as he informed his son that he would be testing out his new strap on his butt as soon as they got home which caused the lad to start whimpering. I don't think we will be having any more difficulties from Matthew Keller from now on."

"Did the boy ever tell you who put him up to attacking Neal and Mozzie?"

"No…we will just have to be very watchful of any interactions between Neal and Kate. I'm sure Mozzie will inform us of anything that happens on the schoolyard so for the time being all's well that ends well," and with that Peter kissed El as they cuddled in front of the fireplace.

**The End**


End file.
